


La Apuesta

by Serene_sama94



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Drama, Light Angst, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Songfic, friend's bet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_sama94/pseuds/Serene_sama94
Summary: Tres amigos salen de copas a un club bastante exclusivo de la ciudad de New York, ellos van dispuestos a pasar una noche inolvidable… y vaya que lo sería, nunca esperaron el giro drástico en su vida después de ver a aquella belleza de hermosos ojos chocolate.Inspirado en la canción "Bella y sensual" de Romeo Santos, Nicky Jam y Daddy Yankee
Relationships: Christine Palmer/Stephen Strange, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Quill/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 7





	1. Prefacio

Stephen Strange, Peter Quill y Steve Rogers han sido amigos desde que se conocieron en la escuela primaria, los tres son polos completamente opuestos a tal grado que nadie jamás ha entendido como lograron amistarse. Todos habrían esperado que al terminar sus estudios sus vidas se separarían para siempre pero ellos encontraron la manera de seguir en constante contacto a pesar de sus caminos tan distintos. Y aquí se encuentran, a sus treinta años en un club tan exclusivo, disfrutando de ronda tras ronda de tragos entre anécdotas y risas.

-¿Quién diría que el santo Capitán Rogers tiene tanta resistencia?- gritó Peter entre risas, el alcohol comenzaba a marearle pero el militar seguía fresco y sobrio

-Sabes perfectamente que soporta más- contestó Stephen con una sonrisa torcida

-¡Cállense los dos!- dijo el rubio sonrojado, obviamente sabiendo que se referían a sus borracheras de preparatoria

-Eso debiste decirle a Sharon y James…- rio Quill al recordar el espectáculo auditivo de su noche de graduación

-¡Peter!- gritó Steve escandalizado, aquella vez había sido la única en que se había atrevido a hacer algo así y hasta la fecha su generación seguía recordándole sólo por eso

-Tranquilos- intervino Strange- no vinimos a torturar a Steve con sus proezas sexuales

-¡Stephen!- gritó el ojiazul de nueva cuenta causando una enorme carcajada a sus amigos

Las risas se extinguieron poco a poco y los amigos abrazaron al ofuscado militar, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo más, Peter quedó embobado mientras miraba la posta de baile

-Miren- susurró el apodado “Starlord” señalando al frente

Sus amigos siguieron la dirección de su dedo y de inmediato quedaron tan deslumbrados como él. En el centro de la pista un hombre de entre 25 y 30 años, cabellos castaños, barba bien cuidada y perfilada, además de una increíblemente hermosa piel acanelada contoneaba las caderas al ritmo de una sensual melodía latina

_Hola mi amor, vengo acompañado (DY)  
Nicky, Nicky, Nicky Jam  
lemme holla at you for a second_

_Uno de nosotros es de barrio fino, un tipo muy real (The big boss)  
Nos jugó una apuesta, que ni te miremos que te va a robar (Tamo' ready)  
El otro es medio loco, con veinte tatuajes y ese swing de calle (Dímelo papi)  
Y en su Lamborghini con labia salvaje, quiere impresionarte  
El tercero es un poeta, trae serenatas, brilla como el sol (Sólo escucha)  
El chico de las poesías, atentamente, tu servidor_

El castaño baila con maestría, la tercia de amigos estaban prendados por el vaivén de sus caderas y sus ojos recorrían la perlada piel a la par de las gotas de sudor que resbalaban haciendo que la camisa negra se ciñera aún más al marcado torso.

-Carajo, miren esa delicia- susurró Peter sin despegar la vista

-Tiene un cuerpo de pecado- coincidió el neurocirujano dando un largo sorbo a su bebida

-Es el hombre más hermoso que he visto- murmuró el capitán sintiendo el furiosos calor del sonrojo en su rostro

-Necesito su número- dijo Peter decidido siguiendo al castaño que se perdía entre la multitud

-Ni se te ocurra- le interrumpió el pelinegro- si alguien va a gozar de ese lindo trasero seré yo

-¿Disculpa?- siseó el rubio molesto- Tú tienes a Christine, además fui yo quien lo vio primero…

-Y es evidente que si tuviera que elegir entre nosotros, yo ganaría…

-Tú, maldito engreído…

-¿No me crees? ¿Quieres apostar?- murmuró Stephen con una sonrisa engreída y confiada

-Tu amadísimo Grigio Lynx y mi Shelby ‘67… quien lo conquiste primero gana- declaró Peter extendiendo la mano

-¿Están locos?- inquirió Steve mirándolos horrorizado

-Es una sana competencia entre amigos…

-Es una falta de respeto a ese hombre- le interrumpió- no pueden apostar de esa manera con la vida y sentimientos de alguien…

-Supongo que seremos sólo nosotros- dijo Peter sin inmutarse por aquellas palabras

-¿Saben qué? Yo me largo, he tolerado muchas cosas de ustedes en pos de esta amistad pero han pasado el límite, me dan asco- siseó el militar poniéndose de pie, lanzó algunos billetes a la mesa y tomó su chaqueta para salir del lugar.

El par restante se tomó las palmas para sellar aquella apuesta, en cuanto se soltaron se separaron ara recorrer el club mientras buscaban al sensual moreno que sería su premio.


	2. Capítulo Uno: Stephen

Tony Stark disfrutaba de su noche en compañía de su adorada Pepper Potts, esa despampanante rubia que toleraba sus estupideces y continuaba siendo su mejor amiga y asistente a pesar de las mismas. Le aludida en este momento se encontraba bailando con Happy Hogan, quien tímidamente (después de que Tony le insistiera en que dejara su labor de guardaespaldas y por fin fuera tras su eterno amor) se había acercado a la mujer quien con una sonrisa le había arrastrado a la pista. Tony les miraba con una amplia sonrisa mientras descansaba en la barra dándole un sorbo a su Martini.

-Buenas noches- una varonil y rasposa voz le llamó a su espalda

-Buenas noches- contestó el castaño girando en su silla para analizar al dueño de aquella sensual voz

Frente a él se encontraba un hombre muy alto, cabello negro adornado con tenues canas platinadas, barbilla marcada, nariz perfilada y pómulos prominentes, sus labios delgados adornados por una sonrisa confiada que mostraba una prístina dentadura, su cuerpo delgado mostraba una discreta musculatura oculta detrás del carísimo traje Dolce de tres piezas

-Disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero te vi desde el otro lado y me parece que alguien tan guapo no debería estar solo- murmuró el extraño

-No estoy solo, simplemente soy exigente para elegir mi compañía- susurró el castaño con altivez haciendo sonreír al otro

-¿Bailamos?- cuestionó el más alto extendiendo una mano en su dirección

El castaño simplemente sonrió mientras tomaba la mano y se ponía de pie

_Bella y sensual, sobrenatural  
Uno de nosotros te tiene que conquistar  
Bella y sensual, sobrenatural  
Uno de nosotros te tiene que conquistar_

A la tarde siguiente Tony descansaba en su lujoso pent- House, se encontraba vistiendo una suave bata de seda roja con una taza de café en la mano mientras hojeaba desganado su último proyecto. Había tenido una noche divertida y muy movida, había bailado hasta caer rendido, se besó y manoseó con dos ardientes especímenes masculinos, uno que por cierto le escribía justo en ese momento.

-“Fue cruel que me dejaras así, me debes una noche”

Tony rio bajito, aun recordaba la ligera decepción del pelinegro cuando no accedió a irse con él

-“Soy un hombre decente. No me voy con cualquiera que conozco en un club” – le contestó

-“Para suerte tuya, no soy cualquiera. ¿Mañana a las nueve?”

-“Claro ¿Por qué no?”

_Quiero ser dueño 'e tu cama, ah  
Tratarte como una dama, ah  
Los tres tenemos la fama, ah  
Pero a mí nadie me gana, escúchame_

Transcurrieron tres semanas desde que se conocieron, Stephen solía llevarle a clubs exclusivos y hacerle regalos caros, y Tony disfrutaba de la atención que recibía, pero era sincero consigo mismo, lo que le gustaba del hombre era su porte altanero y su aura sexual, sabía que una vez que se acostaran sólo habría dos opciones: o se perdía la magia o se conseguía un amigo con derechos estable, porque los sentimientos eran impensables entre ellos

-Vamos Tony- susurró el pelinegro contra la suave piel de su cuello

-Cuanta insistencia Dr. Strange- suspiró el castaño sintiendo aquellas manos estrujando su trasero

-Sé que lo quieres tanto como yo… vamos a mi apartamento- susurró Stephen

-¿Por qué perder tiempo en el traslado?- inquirió Tony colgándose de su cuello y haciéndole gemir guturalmente

El pelinegro se separó de él y le tomó de la mano guiándole por los pasillos del club hasta el área V.I.P., donde ambos sabían que había habitaciones listas y disponibles. Sin detenerse, el cirujano dio un fajo de billetes al guardia y caminó hasta la primera puerta que encontraron abierta.

En cuanto estuvieron a solas el infierno se desató, el más bajo fue estampado contra la pared mientras sus labios eran ultrajados con salvajismo, las manos de ambos luchaban por deshacerse de las estorbosas prendas.

-La cama- susurró Tony entre besos, el más alto le jaló contra su cuerpo guiándole hasta la frondosa cama donde le arrojó con fuerza

-Te voy a enseñar lo que es el verdadero placer- murmuró el médico acercándose cual depredador

-Promesas vacías- respondió el castaño antes de ser atacado de nueva cuenta

La noche aún era joven, las horas les serían apenas suficientes a los nuevos amantes para dar rienda suelta a toda esa tensión sexual que surgió en el primer instante que se vieron. Cuando el Sol se alzara de nueva cuenta, el castaño sabría cuál de sus opciones proyectadas sería la correcta.


	3. Capítulo Dos: Peter

La noche avanzaba y Tony se encontraba más que satisfecho, unos instantes antes estaba bailando y metiéndose mano con un ardiente pelinegro, el hombre lucía muy confiado cuando le ofreció ir a un “lugar más privado” y su decepción fue evidente cuando el castaño se negó antes de darle su número y retirarse con gracia y coquetería. Tony se acercó a la barra y ordenó una nueva copa de Martini, le daba un largo sorbo cuando un silbido llamó su atención.

-Hola guapo ¿Por qué tan solito?- Tony volteó en su eje, observó al hombre que le hablaba.

Sus ojos viajaron lentamente por la anatomía del sujeto, era alto, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, quijada mostraba los inicios de una barba desarreglada, vestía jeans rasgados, botas pesadas, camiseta negra y una chaqueta de cuero color vino, su cuello y manos mostraban trazos de tinta que se escondían bajo sus prendas. Tenía todas las vibras de un chico malo rompe corazones y Tony no pudo hacer más que sonreír antes de contestarle.

-¿Me hablas a mí?- cuestionó señalándose de manera exagerada

-¿Acaso ves otra belleza de piel canela por aquí?- preguntó el rubio con sonrisa predadora

-¿Eso te ha funcionado antes?- cuestionó Tony con una ceja alzada antes de reir por lo bajo

-No lo sé… ¿funcionó?

-Tendrás que esforzarte más… guapo- susurró el genio guiñándole coqueto

_Romeo te habla bonito y Yankee tiene a Yamilet  
Yo te hago travesuras, mami hasta el amanecer  
Tengo lo que hace falta para hacerte enloquecer  
Por eso te pregunto si quieres ser mi mujer_

Dos días pasaron cuando el rubio le texteó, Tony se había asombrado por la confidencia de Peter cuando le invitó a salir, pero admitía que era esa misma confidencia y altanería lo que le llamaba la atención, eso y el misterio…

Él nunca le daba la mínima pista de cuál era su ocupación haciendo que el moreno diera vuelta a mil teorías en su cabeza intentando adivinar como era que tenía el suficiente ingreso para tener aquel auto, las ropas y joyería tan exclusiva pero al mismo tiempo ser tan querido y reconocido en aquellos puestos de la calle donde le llevaba a cenar o los clubes de dudosa reputación en los que bailaban.

- _“Hoy a las 7, te llevaré a un grandioso lugar”._

Tony sonrió al ver el mensaje, se mordió los labios, dudoso mientras hacía cálculos mentales. Era hora de llamar a Pep y pedirle consejo porque… ¿Sería muy descarado de su parte aceptar aquella invitación aun cuando vería a Stephen a las diez?

_¿Con quién te vas? Tengo la curiosidad  
Dime si soy yo, dame la oportunidad  
Yo seré un loquito pero puedo amarte  
Dime mamacita, porque quiero llevarte_

Tony suspiraba en su asiento de aquel auto clásico mientras los labios del rubio recorrían su mentón hasta perderse en la suave curva de su cuello.

-Mmmm… Peter…

-Eres una preciosidad Tony- murmuró mientras su mano derecha se colaba por la torneada pierna hasta llegar a su entrepierna donde una tímida erección comenzaba a hacerse presente- Vamos a mi apartamento…

El moreno no contestó, en cambio unió sus labios con los del más alto en un beso con el que parecían quererse devorar, dejó que aquellas manos vagaran por su cuerpo disfrutando de las sensaciones que el contrabandista (porque después de lo que había visto esta tarde, estaba seguro que era eso a lo que se dedicaba) le estaba provocando

-No…- susurró alejándose apenas unos centímetros

-Vamos pequeño…- Peter Quill era muy simpático, sabía bien como conquistar pero Tony conocía bien su acto, era consciente que en cuanto lograra meterse en sus pantalones se acabaría el número del príncipe azul y simplemente desaparecería

-Sí lo quieres, será a mi modo…- murmuró maniobrando para sentarse a horcajadas en el regazo del rubio. Peter sonrió y sus ojos brillaron lujuriosos mientras sus manos se paseaban por el redondo trasero del moreno

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse con violencia mientras las manos del genio paseaban por el firme torso del otro buscando deshacerse de las estorbosas prendas, sus alientos se mezclaron hasta convertirse en uno solo y el ambiente en el vehículo se caldeó empañando los vidrios.

-Vas a conocer las estrellas, precioso- gruñó el ojiazul contra sus labios

-Eso está por verse señor…- contestó Tony con una sonrisa pícara mientras sus manos jugueteaban con la hebilla de su cinturón

Tony suspiró cuando la lengua ajena recorrió su cuello, y sonrió dejándose llevar y desconectando su mente, decidido a seguir los consejos de su mejor amiga… Se portaría mal, ya había sido suficiente de jugar al gato y al ratón con dos prospectos, ellos querían divertirse con él y nada más, así que les daría lo que buscaban, pero sería a su manera.


	4. Capítulo Tres: Steven

Tony Stark caminaba por la acera distraído pues había tenido días muy movidos en la empresa familiar. Stark Industries era una empresa dedicada a la tecnología que aún era joven e iba a la alza, lo que significaba mucho trabajo por doquier. Pepper Potts como su mejor amiga y asistente estaba a su lado en todo momento, apoyándole y siendo el ancla que le permitía no perderse de nuevo.

Era ella quien le insistía en parar su coquetería y buscar de una vez por todas una relación seria, una del tipo que definitivamente no encontraría en las personas que solía conocer en los clubes que frecuentaba. Y hablando de eso… Tony sonrió ácidamente recordando a sus últimas conquistas, Stephen había dejado de mandarle textos tan seguido, de hecho apenas y se habían visto sólo una vez después de haberse acostado, en cuanto a Peter… un completo fantasma, al final él había tenido razón y Pep aún más.

-¡Carajo!- gritó Tony al chocar con alguien, iba tan distraído que se olvidó de su alrededor y ahora estaba en el piso y con su traje cubierto de café

-¡Oh dios! ¡Lo siento tanto! ¿Estás bien? Déjame ayudarte…- decía un hombre rubio casi al borde del colapso nervioso

-No es nada- contestó tomando la mano que le ofrecían para ponerse de pie

-Soy tan torpe, de verdad lo lamento- murmuró el otro con el rostro completamente rojo

-Ya dije que no es nada- dijo Tony permitiéndose admirar el rostro y anatomía del pobre sujeto

Era muy alto, de espalda ancha y cintura estrecha, sus brazos y piernas eran firmes y musculosas, su rostro libre de toda imperfección era increíblemente bello, de piel sedosa y pálida, mandíbula marcada, nariz recta, ojos tan azules como el cielo en una mañana de verano y sus cabellos de un rubio tan claro como el trigo… ¡Por todo lo sagrado! Ese hombre parecía una obra esculpida por los mismísimos dioses y por algún motivo le parecía familiar

-Debe haber algo que pueda hacer…- el rubio evitaba mirarle de frente

-¿Te he visto en algún lado?- cuestionó el moreno

-No… bueno sí… yo… tú… en el club…

-Claro, debí conocerte en algún club y luego me olvidé de ti, Debía estar realmente ebrio para olvidar esos ojos- murmuró

-¡No! Quiero decir… no fue así- susurró tallándose la nuca

-Entonces debes ser mi acosador en turno- bromeó el castaño buscando ver más de esos tiernos tartamudeos

-¡No! Digo… no es que no me gustes, es que, yo no… ehmmm… mierda, mejor me voy- murmuró el rubio sonrojándose tanto que parecía señal de tránsito

-Alto ahí bombón- dijo Tony deteniéndole, tomó una de sus tarjetas de presentación y se la entregó al más alto- Toma, llámame mañana al medio día y tal vez te deje reponer ese café…

_Bella y sensual, sobrenatural  
Uno de nosotros te tiene que conquistar  
Bella y sensual, sobrenatural  
Uno de nosotros te tiene que conquistar (You know who it is baby, Daddy)_

Tony Stark y Steve Rogers se conocieron hace tres semanas, el castaño nunca fue romántico pero el rubio le hacía sentir cual colegiala con su primer amor. El mayor era un completo caballero a antigua, al día siguiente de aquel incidente con el café le llamó, hablaron por dos horas antes de quedar de acuerdo para esa misma tarde. Se vieron en un bonito y hogareño café de Brooklyn donde platicaron de sus vidas, gustos y pasatiempos y el tiempo voló, ya eran entradas las nueve de la noche cuando salieron del lugar y Steve insistió en llevarle hasta la puerta de su edificio donde se despidió con un suave abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, esa cita siguió a otra, y otra y otra más, se veían casi a diario y cuando no podían se la pasaban hablando por teléfono por horas hasta bien entrada la noche.

-Steve…- murmuró el castaño una vez que estuvieron frente a su edificio

-¿Qué sucede Tony?

-Gracias, fue una tarde maravillosa

-Gracias a ti,,, yo, no estaba seguro si te gustaría- murmuró con aquel adorable sonrojo adornando sus mejillas

-¿Bromeas? Nunca había disfrutado tanto de un museo y creo que es porque nunca nadie me había hablado sobre una pintura con tanto detalle y pasión- contestó sonriéndole mientras se acercaba y tomaba su mano

-Yo… amm… me alegra que lo disfrutaras- susurró el rubio acentuando su sonrojo pero aferrándose a la mano del moreno pues había pasado toda la tarde debatiéndose entre tomarla o no

-¿Quieres subir?- preguntó Tony mordiéndose el labio

-No…- contestó el rubio de inmediato- quiero decir, me encantaría pero…

-Está bien, no tienes que buscar excusas Capitán…- susurró el más bajo un tanto decepcionado y soltando su agarre

-No Tony, no es que no quiera- se apresuró a aclarar tomando de nueva cuenta aquella mano fugitiva

-¿Entonces?

-Dios Tony…- exclamó atreviéndose a tomar el joven rostro entre sus manos- sé que si subo no tendré ni una pizca de control y no quiero arruinar esto

-¿Por qué lo arruinarías?- cuestionó el menor acariciando la mano en su mejilla

-Porque no quiero que pienses que es lo único que busco de ti- declaró el más alto

-Steve…

-Tony, apenas ns conocemos pero realmente me gustas. Eres la persona más bella que he conocido y no estoy hablando sólo de tu apariencia- susurró acercándose despacio

-Tú también me gustas, mucho- confesó el castaño

-Quiero hacer las cosas bien, de verdad quiero que esto funcione…

Con un último suspiro Tony terminó de acortar la distancia entre ellos, sus labios se rozaron en una suave caricia, sus alientos se mezclaron con un suave gemido de completo alivio y satisfacción por aquel beso que tanto habían deseado

_Si tú dejas que te invite, te doy lo que necesites  
Tenemos algo en común y es que conmigo nadie compite  
Me gusta que tienes pique, no te me desubiques  
Si quieres una película, mami yo tengo los tickets  
Si estás enfermita te doy mi ropa y tu zinc  
Conviértete en mi rusa, ponteme media Putin  
Nicky vuela como un phoenix, Romeo es bachata king  
Pero sigo siendo el mejor libra por libra en el ring_

Dos semanas más pasaron como agua pero Tony se sentía como si caminara sobre nubes, el día anterior Steve por fin le había pedido que fuera su novio y obviamente el castaño había aceptado antes de saltarle encima y besarle entusiasta. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía de esa manera, tal vez era ingenuo de su parte pro aquel hombre le hacía sentir tanta esperanza en esa relación, no importaba el poco tiempo en la vida del otro, Steve era SU persona, era aquel que su madre y Pepper le decían que algún día llegaría a revolucionar su vida…

-¡Tony!- gritaban a la distancia mientras el caminaba hacia la empresa del brazo de Pepper

-¿Peter?- susurró al reconocer al otro

-¿Te acostaste con Stephen Strange?- cuestionó el rubio directo y sin siquiera saludar

-¿Qué? ¿Conoces a Stephen?

-Contesta por favor…- siseó el ojiazul molesto

-Sí- contestó sin entender nada- ¿De dónde carajos lo conoces?

-¿Cuándo fue? ¿Fue el mismo día que yo? ¿Quién fue primero?- cuestiono tomándolo de los hombros con fuerza

-No entiendo qué carajo sucede- gritó el castaño alejándose del violento agarre

-¿Quieres que llame al Capitán Rogers?- intervino la mujer mientras sacaba su móvil

-¿Steve? ¡Ese imbécil dijo que no sería parte de la apuesta!

-¿Apuesta?- preguntó Tony sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle

-¡Sí! ¡La puta apuesta que hicimos al verte en el club!- gritó el rubio- Necesito saber quién fue el primero… ¿Quién ganó?

-¿Qué?... ¿Mi Steve?... – susurró el castaño mientras llevaba la mano a su pecho donde debajo de la camisa descansaban las frías placas con el nombre del militar.


	5. Capítulo Cuatro: ¿El ganador?

Los últimos dos meses han sido largos y terribles, Tony los ha pasado de viaje en viaje y encerrándose en su taller en busca de creaciones que le distraigan, pero nada parece funcionar, para todos es evidente que se encuentra mal…

-Tony- murmuró Pepper mientras entraba a su despacho, el moreno miraba hacia el ventanal, pero era evidente que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos

-¿qué hay Pep?- susurró saliendo de su ensimismamiento

-¿cómo estás?

-Tan bien como siempre, preciosa…

-Puedes mentirle a todos pero no a mí y ciertamente tampoco a tus padres ni Rhodey- dijo la rubia interrumpiéndole

-No es nada Pep…

-Estamos preocupados, ya pasaron dos meses y sabemos que estás bebiendo de nuevo, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste? Y me refiero a horas corridas en tu cama y no simples siestas en el taller…

-Yo…- el moreno parpadeó con violencia intentando disipar las lágrimas que anegaban sus ojos

-Oh querido, deja de guardártelo- dijo ella acercándose para abrazarlo- necesitas dejarlo salir…

-¿Por qué Pep?- sollozó aferrándose a su mejor amiga

-Tony, lo que esos tres te hicieron fue despreciable…

-No me importa- sollozó Tony interrumpiéndola

-¿Disculpa?

-La maldita apuesta, de verdad no me importa- murmuró ahogando un suspiro lastimero- Stephen y Peter me dan igual, siempre supe lo que querían de mí…

-¿Entonces?

-¿Por qué me mintió?- lloró de nuevo con voz rota- Steve me hizo enamorarme de él… si sólo quería sexo… por… ¿Por qué?

_Baby yo sé que está difícil la decisión  
Reconoce que aquí no hay liga, yo soy tu opción  
Yo sé que seras mía, ia  
Cuando tiro no falla mi puntería, ia  
Soy el mejor de esta trilogía, yeah  
Pero quien tú escojas, te ganas la lotería_

*** _Flashback***_

_El genio había llamado de inmediato a su mejor amigo, el Coronel Rhodes quien le ayudó sin dudarlo en cuanto escuchó la desesperación de su amigo. Ahora el castaño caminaba agitado por aquellos pasillos que el rubio tanto le había descrito, miró a la gente y los reconoció de inmediato sin realmente conocerlos, un nudo se instaló en su pecho al pensar cuanto había deseado conocer el lugar, llegar un día para sorprender a su ojiazul con café y almuerzo en mano…_

_-Señor, disculpe no puede pasar- interrumpió una rubia al verle pasar cual bólido en dirección a aquella oficina_

_-No te entrometas Sharon- siseó haciéndola a un lado y abriendo las puertas con violencia_

_-¿Qué demo…? ¿Tiny?- Steve le miró extrañado analizándole por unos segundos antes de dejar la documentación que leía- ¿Amor, qué te pasó?_

_-¿Por qué?- preguntó el menor entre dientes_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Ya me enteré… Peter me contó todo sobre la apuesta- declaró con una entereza que no sentía realmente_

_-Tony… yo…- el rubio balbuceaba mientras palidecía viéndose casi tan blanco como el papel_

_-¿Cómo pudieron? ¿Eso soy para ustedes? ¿Un puto premio que ganar?_

_-No cariño, yo jamás…_

_-¿Hablaban sobre mí? ¿Se pasaban tips para conquistarme?- siseó con furia_

_-Amor, escúchame por favor…_

_-¡No quiero!- siseó sin poder contener más las lágrimas que corrieron libremente por su rostro- Es más… ¡No quiero volver a verte en mi puta vida!_

_Tony con furia llevó la mano a la fría cadena que colgaba de su cuello, las tomó con fuerza lastimándose mientras las arrancaba y se las arrojó al capitán_

_-No Tony, amor, por favor…_

_-Tú y tus amiguitos son de lo peor… Te odio, desearía no haberte conocido nunca- susurró saliendo de la oficina_

_-¡Tony! ¡Amor espera!- gritó el mayor corriendo tras el moreno, se encontraban a mitad del pasillo y más de media base ya les observaba indiscretamente cuando logró detenerle_

_-¡Vete a la mierda Rogers!- gritó el castaño dándose la vuelta para estampar la palma contra su mejilla_

_Steve se quedó helado ante el golpe, las exclamaciones se sorpresa y cuchicheos se hicieron oir mientras Tony se retiraba con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir._

_***Fin del flashback***_

-Si sólo era un juego… ¿Por qué me hizo creer que me amaba?- sollozó con más fuerza aferrándose a su mejor amiga

_Bella y sensual, sobrenatural  
Uno de nosotros te tiene que conquistar  
Bella y sensual, sobrenatural  
Uno de nosotros te tiene que conquistar_

_Daddy_  
N-I-C-K  
Golden combination

-¡Alto ahí! ¡Deténgase!- los gritos de Pepper hicieron que Tony detuviera su presentación ante algunos socios menores. Las puertas de la sala de juntas se abrieron de par en par mostrando a un pelinegro enfundado en un traje de corte casual

-Tú y yo hablaremos Stark, quieras o no- murmuró el Dr. Strange resistiéndose a los guardias

-Lo sentimos jefe- siseó Happy intentando llevarse al hombre

-No me iré sin que me escuches… ¡Te juro que si algo le pasa a Steve tú serás el responsable!- gritó

-¡alto!- intervino el castaño acercándose- Déjalo Happy, si me disculpan caballeros, tengo algo importante que atender

Tony salió de la sala seguido por el médico hasta una oficina contigua

-Tienes exactamente dos minutos y es más de lo que mereces después de lo que hicieron- murmuró el genio

-Lo siento- dijo Stephen mirándole directo a los ojos

-Eso no cambia nada…

-Lo sé, pero tienes que saberlo todo. Sé que fui un auténtico patán, jamás debí hacer esa apuesta, deje que mi ego nublara mi juicio…

-Suficiente Strange- interrumpió el menor- si no vas a decir nada más quiero que te vayas, ya tuve suficiente de ustedes…

-¡Por un carajo, escúchame!- le interrumpió- Sí, es cierto que conozco a Peter y Steve desde la infancia, somos amigos muy cercanos y sí, los tres quedamos embobados por ti cuando te vimos esa noche en el club. Yo aposté con Peter a que podría conquistarte primero y desde ese día Steve no nos ha vuelto a dirigir la palabra…

-¿Qué?

-¡Ni siquiera le permitiste explicarse, cierto?- inquirió el pelinegro

-Peter dijo…

-Quill es un idiota- continuó- estaba molesto porque había posibilidades de un empate y fue a buscarte abriendo su gran y estúpida bocota. Steve no era parte de la apuesta, estaba sumamente enojado con nosotros, no nos habla, ni siquiera sabíamos que ustedes estaban saliendo

-… ¿De verdad?

-Te lo juro, por mis manos, mi carrera, mi reputación y prestigio… Él no te engañó como crees

Tony se dejó caer sin fuerza contra el escritorio mientras se tallaba el rostro con frustración

-Cuando me enteré dije que no me entrometería, pero imagina mi sorpresa cuando me informaron que el siempre puntual y dedicada Capitán Rogers no ha dado señales de vida en los últimos dos meses…

-¿Qué? ¿Está bien?

-No ha trabajado, no contesta mensajes ni llamadas, y si no me equivoco se rindió incluso en su intento de buscarte porque tus guardaespaldas no le permiten acercarse ¿cierto? Carajo Tony, no sé qué hiciste para lograrlo pero ni siquiera Barnes le afectó tanto

-¿Barnes?- cuestionó el genio sin entender

-No te habló de él

-No…

-Suena lógico, es algo que no le gusta. Crecimos juntos, al principio éramos cuatro amigos inseparables, hasta que llegamos a la pubertad, James y Steve siempre habían sido más unidos y terminaron enamorándose, tenían planes para el futuro, se enlistaron juntos e incluso se iban a casar…

-¿Iban? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no lo hicieron?

-James se asustó de la seriedad que estaban tomando las cosas, tuvo una gran crisis y huyó, dejó a Steve plantado en el altar.

-¿Cómo pudo…?

-Todos nos preguntamos lo mismo, Steve hubiera cancelado todo si él hubiera sido sincero, le habría dado tiempo y espacio, pero él prefirió hacerlo así. No volvimos a saber de él hasta hace un año, Steve trató con él por una misión que tuvo en Europa del este, al parecer ahora James está casado con una bellísima rusa de ojos verdes.

-¿Si no querías involucrarte por qué viniste? ¿Por qué estás realmente aquí Stephen?

-Porque fui yo quien no permitió que Steve Rogers se derrumbara cuando a quien consideraba el amor de su vida le abandonó, como su amigo tengo una deuda enorme con él y no iba a permitir que sus sueños se vivieran abajo por un idiota que no supo valorar lo que tenían… pero Tony, James Barnes no lo dejó ni la mitad de destrozado que tú con tan solo unos cuantos meses de conocerse, nunca lo había visto perder la fé y la voluntad de esa manera. Además…

-¿Qué?

-Me contaron que le arrojaste las placas

-¿Eso que tiene que ver? 

-Eso muestra que hay una gran diferencia entre Barnes y tú…

-¿Cuál?

-A él nunca le dio sus placas…

El moreno esbozó una pequeña sonrisa con los ojos anegados en lágrimas antes de abrazar al pelinegro y salir corriendo de ahí


	6. Epílogo

-¡Steve, abre!- la puerta de aquel modesto departamento era aporreada por un castaño desesperado y ansioso.

Temía haber tardado demasiado, su corazón se estrujaba a cada segundo imaginando los peores escenarios

-¡Steve, maldita se abre! Soy Tony… abre por favor…- volvió a gritar tocando con violencia- ¡Voy a tirar la maldita puerta!

Sus amenazas quedaron ahogadas cuando la puerta se abrió con demasiada fuerza, del otro lado un rubio con ojos rojizos e hinchados, y una barba desaliñada le observaba como si fuera un espejismo

-Tony…

-Eres un idiota- susurró Tony dejando salir el llanto mientras golpeaba el pecho del militar- ¿En qué pensabas? ¿Querías matarme del susto?

-Yo… Tony…

-¡Habla! Dijeron que no te han visto en semanas, cuando no abriste pensé lo peor…

-Tú… estás aquí…

-¿Es lo único que dirás?- reclamó el más bajo

-Estás aquí…- sollozó el capitán abrazándole con fuerza contra su pecho

-¿Dónde más, idiota?- contestó aferrándose al cálido abrazo y escondiendo el rostro contra el pétreo pecho

-Tony, te extrañé amor… Por favor, necesito que escuches…- dijo con voz ahogada y luchando por recuperar la compostura

-Shhhh, no es necesario. Strange me buscó para explicarme todo- murmuró alejándose sólo lo justo para poder mirarle de frente

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad?

-Estaba preocupado por ti. Lamento no haberte escuchado- dijo tomando su rostro entre las palmas

-Debí decírtelo, debí advertirte esa misma noche…

-No Steve, no me molestó el que no me advirtieras… Yo, creí que tu también habías apostado, que me habías mentido…

-¡Jamás!- se apresuró a corregirle- Yo te amo, más que a nada en el mundo, sé que es demasiado rápido pero así es y no puedo vivir sin ti…- declaró mirándole a los ojos

-Ni yo- sollozó el menor antes de robarle un beso necesitado

Sus lenguas danzaron en sincronía mientras sus manos picaban buscando incrementar el contacto entre ellos. Le puerta fue azotada con fuerza mientras ellos chocaban contra los muebles negándose a separarse ni un segundo, sus alientos se volvieron uno y una fina capa de sudor comenzaba a formarse en sus frentes mientras intentaban llegar al dormitorio

-Tony, Tony…- rezaba el mayor cual mantra

-Steve…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Hazme el amor- pidió el castaño con la piel sonrojada y los ojos brillantes de necesidad

-Amor…

-Por favor, necesito sentirte mío- suplicó contra sus labios

-No puedo negarte nada- exclamó con una sonrisa resignada antes de atacar sus labios de nueva cuenta.

El rubio le tomó de los muslos para cargarle a la habitación donde fue depositado con delicadeza en el suave colchón, sus labios fueron besados mientras cada parte de su cuerpo era adorada por aquellas grandes y toscas manos, Tony sentía que aquella mezcla perfecta entre pasión y delicadeza lo iba a volver loco mientras se deshacía en suaves suspiros de placer y su piel asimilaba la marea de sensaciones de manera casi catártica

-Te amo Tiny…

-Y yo a ti beloved- susurró mientras intentaba deshacerse de la camiseta del mayor, pero se detuvo un momento al notar el cuello y pecho desnudos- ¿Dónde están?

-¿Qué?

-Mis placas, las quiero de vuelta…

Steve sonrió ante aquella demanda, sus manos acunaron el rostro de su amado antes de tomar sus labios permitiéndose degustar con calma su sabor tan dulce y vigorizante, y el cual esperaba nunca más dejar de probar, porque ese hombre había llegado para revolver su vida por completo, un flashazo a esos ojos castaños en una noche de copas, eso había sido suficiente para que el rubio cayera rendido y sin escapatoria.

**FIN**


End file.
